


Spring Is In The Air and Baby, Heaven's In Your Eyes

by choicescarfsylveon



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Goes AU after season 3, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Past Klaine, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicescarfsylveon/pseuds/choicescarfsylveon
Summary: Kurt comes back from his freshman year at NYADA for spring break, off the cusp of a recent break up with Blaine, and finds Sebastian in the Lima Bean. At first he thinks that nothing's changed about his former-kind-of nemesis, but maybe some things have, and maybe he'll come to appreciate that.(Two shot, re-write of my old fic "Since He's Been Gone")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in the spirit of re-vamping my old Kurtbastian WIP [Should Be An Interesting Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162142/chapters/24912540), I'm also going back and sprucing up some of my old one-to-two shots about these two, including this.
> 
> Title adapted from [Lana Del Rey's "National Anthem"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnhNzJIHJ4Q)

Kurt didn't know why he was driving to the Lima Bean alone that afternoon. It was a beautiful day, blue skies and warm breezes, and he'd been inside the house for two days straight on his spring break.

 

Perhaps it was instinct or autopilot that brought him to his old favorite hideout; the place where he'd fallen in love in high school, although this time, there was no Blaine to see, no sweetheart to treat to a medium drip.

 

Kurt parked his car in the lot and gazed at himself in the rear view mirror. He pressed his fingers to his hairline, smoothing down flyaways, his light eyes scanning his pale face and neck, and open white button-up and loose, black bolo tie. He looked like himself and all, but then, he really did look tired. He and Blaine had been broken up for two weeks now.

 

It'd happened over the phone—Blaine had cheated, Kurt had been devastated, cried and told him that things would never be the same—and Kurt was calmer about the whole thing now, but still, it had been making him lose sleep. Or rather, it was almost like this was the dream; like one day the universe was going to stop joking with him, and he was going to wake up to that “good morning, beautiful” text, and all would be right again.

 

It was nightmarish to really think about, that things in his world weren't so simple anymore. But Kurt knew that he would move on. Someday. He wanted to. He had yet to explore New York as a single person, as he’d mostly spent his last week at school before coming home with the shades shut, in bed. But the apple was a big city, with big opportunity.

Maybe even Lima could have opportunity too, as long as he looked at it with different eyes.

 

Since he already had his laptop in his leather Dooney & Bourke bag, he figured that he’d use the Lima Bean to study today, and finish one of his many term papers. He walked inside the cozy place, ordered his usual and was slightly grateful to see no one he knew well hanging around. There were a lot of boys in Dalton blazers, but he’d aged out of that school enough not to recognize them; one particular glance at what looked like a young couple, lightly tangling their legs under the table, made his heart swell in his chest.

 

He sighed and decided to sit out on the courtyard, propping designer sunglasses over his eyes and setting up his coffee and laptop at a table. Once logged onto the Wi-Fi, he stared at the grass beyond the fence, the awnings wrapped in purple Wisteria, and the parking lot with its shiny cars, just thinking.

 

And that was when Sebastian, who sat alone at a table in the corner of the courtyard, noticed the boy in the white shirt up ahead.

 

Sebastian, who still frequented the Lima Bean when he was in town, was on spring break from Columbia, pre-law. His first semester had proved as successful as he’d planned, and he'd slept around with hot male co-eds so much, he was surprised that he could even get it up anymore.

 

He’d enjoyed the easy access to guys’ asses at first, but as the months progressed, the predictable hook-ups started losing their thrill to him. Now that winter was turning to spring, and he still hadn’t found his usual horndog’s motivation, he figured that he was just going through a funk. Or maybe, he was looking for a chase.

 

Upon seeing Kurt enter the courtyard, Sebastian had almost approached him immediately. He hadn’t seen his old-not-so-flame’s technically-now-ex-boyfriend since he'd been back for winter break. He certainly hadn't seen Kurt show up alone _here_ in, well, ever. Usually, the feisty nineteen year old had Blaine attached to his hip, and the two were shooting googly-heart-eyes at each other.

 

Upon seeing Kurt sitting alone in deep thought, Sebastian thought about harping on the couple’s recent break-up to him. But something, maybe the freshness of the air outside, or the fact that Kurt had far too many shirt buttons open for Sebastian to find him hideous, stopped him. Sebastian decided to watch Kurt for a moment, unnoticed, looking on as Kurt's chest gently rose and fell, as his eyelashes fluttered and his lips slightly pursed every once in a while.

 

Sebastian recalled the day he’d found out about their break-up. Blaine's Facebook had been a pretty clear indication, but Sebastian wanted to hear it from the source, what had gone down to make the power couple split. Blaine had been very slim on the details, but Sebastian clued in that it was ultimately Blaine's fault. He wasn't surprised at the circumstances, either; he knew Blaine's curious eye for a particular older Warbler, him, would eventually lead to a curious eye for someone else. Sometimes Blaine could be too blind and trusting for his own good.

 

Enough time had passed for Sebastian to not want Blaine's sweet ass anymore, like at all, so he didn't particularly care now, that Kurt was out of the picture. He'd just been curious when he asked, that was all; like he was curious at the sight of Kurt in front of him right now.

 

He didn't know how Kurt would react to seeing him these days, if it all. During winter break, when they’d seen each other here, Kurt hadn’t let Blaine get up, and walk over to his table to say hey. Without Blaine around, would Kurt still hate him? Regardless, Kurt's prior pettiness, and how thrilling it had been, and the thought of it returning, egged Sebastian on this present day.

 

“Hey, Kurt. I thought I could smell hairspray and an old lady’s perfume wafting around out here.”

 

Kurt perked up, chills rising on his skin at the sound of that voice. He pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead, flashing eyes that he knew would look blasé, despite how he was suddenly feeling, up at his former “boyfriend-stealing” nemesis.

 

“Sebastian.” The rich boy hadn't changed much physically, still tan and tall and wearing that wide, obnoxiously good-looking smirk. A warm draft swept between the two of them.

 

"It's nice to see that nothing’s changed,” Kurt said to him, “and you still have a sleeping bag set up in the stock room with the old teas and the mouse traps. Are you homeless, these days? In lieu of going to school or doing anything even remotely useful with your life, do you camp out here until you’ve found your next victim?”

 

Sebastian laughed. "Homeless, no," he answered. “Victimizer, possibly yes.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes.

 

"I've always found it funny that you constantly call _me_ out for living in this place," Sebastian continued. He let his eyes quickly graze the open fabric of Kurt's shirt, his alluring, pale collarbones. "If _you_ weren't here with your triangle-browed hobbit of a teenage wet dream all the time, you wouldn't even know how often I frequent."

 

Kurt's smile faded at the mention of said hobbit, the defensiveness in his eyes bolstering.

 

“Heard the two of you went your separate ways,” Sebastian said. “Such a shame. After I realized what a sap he was for being with you, I kind of hoped that the two of you would get stuck, in a boring, boneless domestic partnership, for the rest of your gay little lives."

 

Kurt chuckled at this, sipping from his iced coffee. “That's just because you were so bitter,” he retorted, “that you never had him.”

 

“Could be.”

 

Sebastian watched Kurt turned his gaze back to his computer, noticing that his high cheekbone was beginning to flush slightly.

 

Sebastian thought about his next move for a moment. Here he was, engaging Kurt in conversation that was obviously making him tense, and here Kurt was, feigning his aversion to Sebastian just like he always had. Sebastian had a choice, and was contemplating which would be a better marker of his maturity: walk away from Kurt respectfully, or poke at their tension a little further. Maybe get to the root of their bitterness, the _real_ root.

 

Sebastian, the deviant, decided on the latter. He wasn't going to act like he didn't find Kurt appealing physically; he always had, but insulted him way back when just to spite him, to play the game. Kurt had the kind of looks that made people stop and stare at him; either because they found it mildly unsettling, that a boy could be so _pretty_ , or because they found themselves struck by his composure, the way he carried himself graceful, intelligent, and poised.

 

Besides that, it was a vacant, April afternoon, and it was beautiful out; Sebastian had nothing better to do, and Kurt, clearly, didn’t have much to do either.

 

And Kurt, whether or not he’d admit it to Sebastian, was lonely; Sebastian didn't need to hear it from Kurt's mouth to know, he could tell from Kurt's air. He could tell by the way Kurt had been sitting just moments, like he was looking for something; still waiting for Blaine to come around that corner, still waiting for romance to fall for him.

 

And, not that he'd ever admit it to Kurt, Sebastian had been feeling lonely lately too. But he was, in spite of his feelings, an expert at distraction by way of hot sex.

 

There was tension between the two of them that had never been resolved, and perhaps until now, Sebastian wasn’t sure he’d ever solve it. Kissing the crap and then some out of Kurt, to revenge him for those very true insults he’d once brandished, had always been a hypothetical, impossible; not only did Kurt live states away after they graduated, but there had always been that high schooler between them.

 

But now, they were both nineteen, and single, and in the same place, and there was no game. And the longer Sebastian let his eyes grazed Kurt's figure now, the more he realized that Kurt was just a boy to him; a stubborn, fiery boy that he could get a kick out of sticking a bone into, over and over. Kurt would, at the very least, be resistant to Sebastian’s pleas for him.

 

The challenge of this made him smile wide in Kurt’s face.

 

Kurt noticed the change in the other boy’s expression, wondered what was going through his head. He may not have liked Sebastian, or at least the idea of him, but there was no questioning that that mind was sharp. Not _everyone_ could get into Columbia, and graduate from high school summa cum laude, and intern with the best of them at his father’s firm, and be on track to pass the bar in just another year. So what? Kurt knew things about him. It wasn’t having an enemy if it wasn’t stalking their Facebook, and making sure the reasons that you _thought_ you jealously hated them? Were actually real and valid and shit.

 

What _was_ Sebastian doing back in cozy little Lima, seven months into his freshman year, just like Kurt? Why was he still alone? What exactly was he looking for?

 

"Have you bothered me enough for today, Sebastian?” Kurt posed, pondering the other boy’s stature, his barely-there, springtime clothing. “Or is there more of this charming little back and forth for me to endure?"

 

"You ask me that like you want me to continue.”

 

"I don’t.”

 

But Sebastian caught a hint of an amused smile across Kurt's lips, and Kurt couldn't even deny that the smile had slipped.

 

Kurt could just about hate who Sebastian used to be to him, the constant, looming threat of losing Blaine to _someone,_ but that didn’t mean he wasn’t physically attracted to him. That didn't mean that as Sebastian sat across from him, crossing his strong arms over his chest and one toned leg over the other, giving Kurt a playful, damn near lustful stare with objectively fucking gorgeous, green and hazel eyes, that he was completely averse to Sebastian's presence right now.

 

It occurred to him suddenly, as his eyes clung to the way Sebastian’s shirt clung to that trim, pebbly abdomen, that he hadn't been under a man’s body (or dick) since January. No, that wasn't that long in retrospect, but Kurt had been looking forward to this spring break, bringing the moment that he and Blaine would finally do away with their pent-up, long distance enmity.

 

Blaine hadn't lasted that long, clearly. So, why should Kurt now?

 

"What do you want, Sebastian?” Kurt said, getting to the point.

 

"You," Sebastian said, getting to the point back.

 

"Why?" Heat flared up in Kurt’s chest. "You've never wanted _me_ before."

 

"Who says I haven't?"

 

“Oh, I don't know, perhaps the half a year of ill-timed insults about my appearance? Right along with the hoard of empty promises about what you were going to do to Blaine."

 

“We're both grown ups now, Kurt. Let's not let my past immaturity and your past insecurity get in the way of what I want to do now. And, let's not talk about Blaine, either. You and I both know he wasn't worth our time."

 

Kurt was taken aback by this a bit.

 

"What is it that you want to do now?" he said sternly.

 

"Get you alone, first and foremost."

 

"And then?"

 

Sebastian paused. “So you're admitting that you want to be alone with me.”

 

Kurt pressed his lips together, holding back his smile. His blush had swept over his cheeks quite a bit now, and Sebastian decided it looked beautiful on him.

 

“I'll take that as a yes,” Sebastian said.

 

“Take it as an 'I'm listening,' and don't get ahead of yourself.”

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Alright, listen. I'm at my parents’ place for the week and they're in Cabo getting drunk on margaritas, and wasting my dad’s profits this year on gambling and bisexual middle-aged escorts. Their empty house is being wasted on my lazing, and the master bedroom, _my_ master bedroom, has a balcony and a view of the twelve acre back yard, which, as I’ve been told, is breathtaking. Especially when you’re being pounded from behind over the marble railing.”

 

Kurt was only halfway offended at that, quickly averting his gaze at all of his surroundings before finally flickering his eyes back at Sebastian. Sebastian’s stare, and that smile, hadn’t faltered, and Kurt’s stomach did a flip. He shyly drew his fingertips across the top of his hand, not hating the image that Sebastian’s just gave words him. Unfortunately he really liked the image they gave him; he was lucky, he thought now, that this opportunity had just like, fallen out of theoretical heaven at him.

 

“Or, you can pound me,” Sebastian continued. “A little birdie once told me that you’re very talented.”

 

Kurt's eyes flew open. "What?"

 

"Nothing.” Sebastian, very brazenly this time, let his eyes flicker down at Kurt's buttoned-open shirt once more. "Are you ready to go?"

 

Kurt took a deep breath, and oh, was he ever.

 

"Yes."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian drove. The car ride through the quiet, cozy hillside was Kurt sitting cross-legged in his seat, trailing a nervous finger around the neckline of his shirt and Sebastian eye-ing Kurt’s motion, and the peeks it gave him of the other boy’s skin. Sebastian's stomach was turning with actual nervousness, as it dawned on him that Kurt was like no other guy he'd ever bedded before; he had high standards, the highest if what Blaine always used to say about him was true.

 

Sebastian asked, to cut the tension, if he'd ever seen the Ridgeview Mansions in Westerville before. Kurt said he hadn't—no one who went to McKinley could afford to live there—and when Sebastian answered, "I'm sure you'll appreciate my parents’ taste for the finer things," Kurt rolled his eyes and felt annoyed, as he often had, at the privileges awarded to this indecently attractive asshole. One sideways glance at Sebastian Smythe though, biting his lip as he stared straight ahead with those green eyes, and Kurt decided that mild annoyance would do them both good, if there was anything to this whole hate sex thing.

 

When Kurt got out of the car in the grand, long driveway, his heart was beating so hard that he couldn't conjure any coherent thoughts about what the hell he was about to do, and the mansion before him was sprawling, three stories, while walls, marble pillars and a green, superfluous yard; Kurt had always heard these place were nice, but didn’t know they were damn near palaces.

 

Kurt stood breathlessly on the porch, waiting and watching as Sebastian unlocked the door, and Sebastian held his hand out, smirked, and bowed slightly for Kurt to enter first. Kurt walked into the entry hall slow, staring up at the high glass dome in the ceiling, the slinky gold chandelier that hung within it, the gigantic spiral staircase waiting for them yards away. He let his leather bag fall near the foot of the stairs and then turned around to look at his new suitor apparent, biting his lip in anticipation as Sebastian kicked off his boat shoes, never taking his eyes off Kurt, and walked towards him.

 

Seeing Kurt standing in his house like this, seeing the awe so apparent on his porcelain, blush-stained face, was getting to Sebastian way more than he’d anticipated it would. The fact of the matter was, he hadn’t brought a guy here, home, in years, not since he was in high school and certainly not one as striking and fit as Kurt was these days. Sebastian couldn’t wait to agitate that little body, press it open and see what it was all about. What _Kurt_ was all about, what secrets he was hiding behind that careful, prideful air.

 

"Let's not waste any time," Sebastian said as he walked toward him.

 

"Fine."

 

And the next thing Kurt knew, Sebastian was leaning down to kiss him. Kurt inhaled sharply at the feeling of those lips against his, not expecting their kiss to immediately spark all his senses like it did. It was clear Sebastian was very, very good at this, wrapping a hand behind Kurt's head and curling his fingertips across the base of Kurt's hairline, sweeping that hand up to his jaw and tilting it just so, so he could slick his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth at the best, most captivating angle.

 

Kurt fought to not let Sebastian dominate the conversation, gripping the front of the other boy’s shirt and pulling him in, giving his kisses back force and pressure. There was no sound in the vast room besides the harsh echoes of their breathing, and it turned Sebastian on, hearing Kurt get all worked up because of him. After about a minute, Sebastian tugged at Kurt's hair to pull him back and stare at him, gazing between his kiss-red lips and light, lust-blown eyes.

 

“Upstairs," he directed him.

 

Once they were at the top of the stairs, in a long, open hallway, Sebastian yanked Kurt by his arm and kissed him again, hands gripping his slender waist as he pulled him into forward steps, walking backwards himself. Kurt hummed quietly against Sebastian's mouth as they went, as Sebastian reached some kind of door and let one hand leave Kurt's side to flick a handle open, let them both in it. It was a daylight-filled bedroom, presumably Sebastian's, with a beige, king-sized bed in the center and two open balcony doors to their right, letting a warm breeze in. Within a second Sebastian had his mouth to Kurt's neck, sucking hickies intentionally whilst quickly undoing Kurt's shirt buttons.

 

Kurt gripped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders tight and stared around the large room, almost wanting to protest to the doors being wide though he was reasonably sure that the foliage in the yard would block the neighbors’ view—but he couldn’t form the words, not with Sebastian biting and tonguing at his neck, and maybe it was even better like this, and made him harder, knowing how kind of wrong it was to be doing this.

 

Sebastian tugged Kurt’s now open shirt off his body and quickly removed his own solid black tee, watching as Kurt's eyes skimmed his long torso in what was admiration tinged with jealously; Sebastian then stroked a sure, persuasive hand down the hard tent in Kurt’s tight pants, watching as Kurt’s eyes flitted shut, as he tried to resist what Sebastian was doing to him.

 

Smiling cockily, Sebastian undid the belt on those pants, thumbing the button open and pushing the waistband down, pushing Kurt so that his back was against the wall. Sebastian scratched his hands down Kurt's chest, bringing chills to his skin and then following the motion with kisses where he’d scratched, pausing to circle his tongue around one of Kurt's nipples and take it into his mouth, treating the other with the same attention; then ran his tongue down a path to Kurt's navel.

 

He dragged Kurt's underwear down over his hips as he dropped to his knees, and Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing, that it was Sebastian Smythe who was kissing the spot between his hip bone and his thigh, who had his dick in his hand and was beginning to stroke it evenly, eagerly. He felt heat pool quickly in his stomach, the look of hunger in Sebastian’s eyes and the smile as he watched his own work, making it seriously hard for him to breathe right now.

 

"God, your cock is gorgeous, Kurt,” Sebastian said to him.

 

Kurt couldn't, no wouldn’t, mutter anything back to that, as hot as it made him to be so openly complimented. He knew any words he gave Sebastian would just be fuel for that already too-big ego, but fuck if Sebastian wasn’t living up to all that talk he constantly brandished. Sebastian spit into his hand and slicked Kurt up with it, flicking his tongue over the slit of his new lover’s cock as he worked him.

 

Then all of a sudden he was taking Kurt completely into his mouth, Kurt gasping and fisting his hands into his hair for purchase and resistance. When he felt his head hit the back of Sebastian's throat, with no reaction from Sebastian at all, he almost lost it right there.

 

Sebastian then coerced Kurt into fucking his mouth by cupping Kurt's ass with his hands, forcing him forward and deeper. Anything to hear the breathy, choked up sounds that Kurt was trying so hard not to make get even louder, more desperate. He was used to deep-throating, it got him off more than most things, and Kurt tasted so good and fit just right. Soon he could feel Kurt pulsing against his tongue, like he might come, so he went faster, staring up into Kurt’s eyes to punctuate his worship.

 

“I hate you,” Kurt said, “I still hate you but you’re really, _really_ good at this—“

 

And that was when Sebastian pulled off and pulled back, replacing mouth with hand and taking a moment to study Kurt, who was starting to flush dark all over his body.

 

“I’m not gonna let you come yet,” Sebastian whispered.

 

“Seriously, I hate you,” Kurt groaned.

 

Sebastian stood to his feet, kissing Kurt and letting the other boy taste himself on his tongue.

 

"You don't hate me," Sebastian said between kisses. "Seriously, just give that up already."

 

But Kurt wouldn't—though it was seriously hard when Sebastian’s kisses to him kept getting sweeter and sweeter, the way he smiled into each one and really took his time, they would feel damn romantic if it wasn’t for _who_ they were coming from. Kurt wouldn't let Sebastian control this thing between them entirely either.

 

He let Sebastian hold him there against the wall, suck on his lips a little longer, and then shoved Sebastian backwards towards the bed, unzipping his jeans and letting them fall to his knees as he pushed him onto the comforter, climbed on top of his lap and straddled his black briefs.

 

As Sebastian let his hands curl around Kurt’s naked waist, Kurt dipped his hands into Sebastian's underwear, taking firm hold of Sebastian's thick cock and letting it out into the air, spitting at it from where he sat and Sebastian’s reaction to this was so goddamn satisfying, the way he hummed and lulled his head back, brought his hands down to Kurt's ass and squeezed.

 

"Do you have protection?" Kurt muttered suddenly.

 

"Always." Sebastian swallowed as Kurt began to stroke him. "Top drawer."

 

Kurt hopped off and walked to said dresser, taking a condom as well as the bottle of lube and definitely noticing the other trinkets he had in there, a cock ring and three different dildos, even a pair of handcuffs.

 

"So how are we doing this?" Sebastian said as Kurt ripped the condom open with his teeth, climbing back onto the bed. Kurt said nothing as he shoved Sebastian’s pants and briefs off of the rest of his legs, sliding the condom over Sebastian's throbbing cock instead of his own.

 

"Don't talk," Kurt instructed him in a low voice. "Lie on your back."

 

Sebastian wasn't used to taking orders, but hell, he'd do whatever a naked Kurt asked of him at this point; perhaps this pretty boy who tasted surreal and looked it too was becoming his weakness, already. Sebastian lie back and watched as Kurt first slathered his fingers with lube and then smiled, tossing the bottle to the floor and raising himself up higher on his knees. Sebastian's cock twitched as Kurt began to finger himself with two digits, stretching himself right in front of Sebastian and Sebastian honestly hadn’t through Kurt would be this confident with it; he seemed to be taking a long time on purpose, really working himself and scissoring his fingers now and then, to let Sebastian see inside just so.

 

This was going on far too long for Sebastian to stay sane, but soon, Kurt was removing his fingers and gripping Sebastian's cock with the rest of the lube on his hand, and then he was crawling forward and sitting up, aligning his hole with Sebastian's erection. Sebastian held onto Kurt's hips tight, and guided Kurt as he inched down on him.

 

“Oh, Kurt, fuck,” he encouraged him.

 

Kurt groaned and shut his eyes tight as he sunk down onto most of Sebastian’s cock, bottomed out and stayed put, letting the stretch burn for a moment. The pain was not to be disregarded—Sebastian was bigger than he was used to—so he gave himself time to catch his breath, take a moment to really feel and adjust before he moved.

 

Sebastian watched as Kurt’s brow pinched, and then the other boy’s clear eyes opened into his, the vulnerability in them suddenly stirring to his heart.

 

"You okay?" Sebastian exhaled.

 

Kurt sighed and brought his hands to Sebastian's chest, grappling with his warm skin for purchase and something like comfort. Trying not to get so caught up in the sudden, ill-placed intimacy in Sebastian’s eyes.

 

“Yeah.”

 

And then, Kurt didn’t want to wait any longer. "Thrust into me, slow, but just fuck me, please," he said, and Sebastian couldn't say no to that. He lifted his hips and boned Kurt once, and Kurt whimpered, getting used to the shock value of Sebastian being that deep in him, hitting that spot. “Again, again, oh, that’s good,” he relinquished, so Sebastian started bucking up into him at a slow, steady pace.

 

Kurt started rocking in time with him, heat flaring up in his chest and sweat prickling all across his skin, as he started to feel so full and good that the pain was secondary. After a while, Kurt wanted it so bad that Sebastian didn't have to do a thing, but let Kurt slide up and down and work himself over him.

 

The air became hot, even with the open balcony doors letting in a breeze, and Sebastian couldn’t even be that mad or embarrassed at himself, for knowing he was going to blow his load first here, looking at Kurt all splayed and open on top of him like this. Sebastian felt his orgasm rush over him steadily, and as he came, he dug his fingernails deep into the skin of Kurt’s waist.

 

Kurt got off of him, expecting him to soon go limp after coming, but was a mixture of surprised, frustrated, and turned on as _fuck_ at the fact that Sebastian was still hard beneath the condom.

 

Kurt's curious eyes met with Sebastian's, and Sebastian grinned.

 

Sebastian sat up and wrapped a hand behind Kurt's head, doing that thing where he angled Kurt just the way he liked him, to give him the deepest kiss possible; Kurt hated this, hated how hot Sebastian was and how it was like he was losing this battle; he still hadn’t come, and now Sebastian got to go again?

 

“’S not fair,” he whined breathlessly, between Sebastian’s kisses to him.

 

“What’s not?”

 

“No more teasing. Fuck me hard enough to make me come.”

 

Well shit, Sebastian didn’t need to be told that twice, in that falsetto that he was once humiliated to find entrancing, now finding it goading him on more than anything had before. He peeled the condom off of himself quickly and tossed it towards the wastebasket next to the dresser, getting up to get another from the drawer as Kurt sat with his legs open and fingered himself; breathing in and taking in Sebastian's hard body, every muscle, curve, and crevice, as he walked across the bedroom towards the open doors, picking up the lube from the floor and then gesturing for Kurt to come and follow him.

 

Kurt did, walking over the warm tile with his bare feet, looking over the marble railing of the balcony and finding that the Smythe’s property really was beautiful; besides neighbors far-off to the left and right, their mansions separated by eaves of trees, there was nothing to be seen but lush forestry beyond their fencing, and within it, green lawns and several courtyards and trimmed hedges, and a sparkling infinity pool.

 

Kurt pressed his hands along the railing and looked out, the breeze slinking past his naked body and making him realize: he didn’t think he’d _ever_ been naked outside before. This fact made him both nervous and excited as he felt Sebastian press himself flush against his body behind him, kissing gently at the base of his neck.

 

“Okay, I’ll admit it,” Kurt said, as Sebastian reached around and started playing with his cock; Kurt hummed, letting his head fall back against Sebastian shoulder. “This place is really, really something.”

 

“Looks even better with you naked in it.”

 

Sebastian stopped for a moment to open up the condom he’d brought with him, slather both hands up with plenty of lube. After slicking himself up, he bent Kurt forward and pressed a finger inside of him, watching him shiver as he pulsed it in and out and got him ready, loving the view that this gave him.

 

He aligned the head of his dick with Kurt’s entrance, entering him slow as Kurt sank back on him, hands gripping the railing even tighter. He started off slow for him, hands possessively caressing his back, but at Kurt’s plea, “God, give it to me Sebastian, hard, come on,” he rammed into him and started fucking him as fast as he could, the slapping of skin filling the air as well as Kurt's pleasured little hums.

 

"Harder, harder," Kurt told him, feeling himself getting close as he heard Sebastian’s gorgeous and breathy laughter behind him.

 

“Jesus, you’re incredible, Kurt.”

 

“All that talk—oh fuck—and you still haven’t made me come yet—“

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, you’re gonna get it.”

 

Sebastian reached around to jack Kurt off and Kurt’s moans got even louder and faster, he was talking shit but Sebastian had him turned the fuck out, he hadn’t felt a rush towards orgasm as tantalizing as this in a long time.

 

And finally he was coming, streams of it covering Sebastian’s hand as he milked him onto the tile. Sebastian came too for the second time when Kurt did; when they were both done, Kurt half-collapsed against the railing as Sebastian slipped out of him.

 

Sebastian peeled the second condom off and then stared at Kurt’s body; he could honestly go for a third, but he didn’t want Kurt thinking he was all addicted.

 

And Kurt stared calmly out into the backyard, reveling in the fact that he’d did it, he’d finally gotten this frustration he’d been feeling for months, and this pain that he’d been feeling for weeks, out of his system and a sated peace was replacing it already.

 

He turned around to find Sebastian’s green eyes surveying him, as he stood against the wall with that naked, golden, athlete-perfect body. There was something he wasn’t expecting in Sebastian’s stare, an openness and perhaps, a humility.

 

He found it odd, and it made him realize that he and Sebastian were still sort of strangers to each other; he had never done it this way, not asked his partner what he was thinking right afterwards.

 

He supposed he didn’t need to thank Sebastian for all this, but he did anyway.

 

“Thanks.”

 

It seemed oddly formal of Kurt, to Sebastian, made him remember that this had all started just two hours ago, though already for him it had felt like an entire day.

 

“No, thank you.”

 

Kurt didn’t stop watching him as he passed back through the open doors, and the way Sebastian’s eyes followed him all the way, made heat pool in his stomach once more, as if he could go for it again already. He tried to ignore this and found his all clothes near the wall, buttoning every button and zipping every zipper and fastening his bolo tie back to its position. Sebastian didn’t bother dressing in what he’d on before, opting for a different t-shirt and sweats as he swept his car keys out from his old jeans, and smirked at Kurt as he eased out the bedroom door.

 

On the drive back to the Lima Bean to get Kurt's car, Kurt crossed his arms and tried not to shamelessly play through the mental pictures from their sex that he'd kept secretly, was going to keep forever. Sebastian, meanwhile, did the same, fighting an accomplished smile and working his hands over the steering wheel to distract the anxious energy still radiating through them, the want that he still had to rake them over Kurt’s body.

 

Sebastian pulled up right next to Kurt’s vehicle, getting out of his own to see Kurt off properly.

 

"Well," Kurt said as they walked to the driver side of his car. "Was that everything you wanted, Sebastian?"

 

Sebastian smiled down at the pavement. “No complaints.”

 

Kurt suddenly wondered what his friends would think of him—not that he’d  _actually_ talked to Rachel or Quinn or Mercedes in a while, all of whom might just tell Blaine—but it struck him, being here in the parking lot of the place he met Sebastian, just how crazy it was that all of this had even happened.

 

"This never happened," Kurt said to him then. He didn't know if he meant that entirely, if he wanted Sebastian to tell or who Sebastian would even tell, really; but he said it anyway, just to say it. This was a long spring break, and they were both idle, and getting sex like that again, getting stuck on it, was a good way to get his heart broken again. He didn’t need to go running into the arms of more trouble.

 

Kurt was already in trouble, though, and perhaps he knew that deep down.

 

"Fine," Sebastian said, matching Kurt’s nonchalance, nodding out. "This never happened."

 

And Sebastian felt it, the emotion and the sting of disappointment. He watched Kurt as he got into his car and sped away, seemingly no trace of wanting to do this ever again, and really, what had Sebastian been expecting? The chases like these, that really made him feel alive again, always ended up being too good to be true, to really last for him.

 

But later, Kurt found himself lying in bed all alone, his thoughts all a mess. He couldn’t stop trying to re-live Sebastian giving him head, touching himself and imagining the other boy there again.

 

Kurt wasn’t sure he’d ever want to be with someone so much so soon after Blaine, and his heart still hurt over that, it did. But Kurt slept with someone else today, owned himself and his body and his agency, and the world was still spinning. Kurt let himself go and went with his inhibition, and Sebastian wanted him. Sebastian. Wanted. Him. And try as he might to fight it, he couldn’t stop it, and masturbated to thoughts of him all night long.

 

He drifted off with dreams of he and a tall, tan, green-eyed boy, who made him feel so good, walking together through a never ending backyard in his mind.

 

And the next morning, he drove back to the Lima Bean, half because he had an intense want for the sweet coffee beans he learned to crave whenever he was in town, and half because being there would remind him of yesterday.

 

Turned out Sebastian also found himself at the Lima Bean, planning this time to take his coffee to-go, add it to liquor and marathon Halo on his Xbox. He made his way in between tables of boys with Dalton blazers, standing at the end of the line when all of a sudden, he felt distinctly like somebody was staring at him.

 

Kurt was a few heads in line in front of him, staring over at him with a strange combination of smile and frown that Sebastian found endearing. His top shirt buttons were open just like the day before and he waved, slight and gentle and it drew Sebastian towards him.

 

“Hello, Kurt,” he said, sliding into line next to him. “The least you can do when trespassing my property is knock. I was just asleep over there in the storage room.”

 

Kurt couldn't help it and he laughed at Sebastian’s stupid joke, and god, did he have to be wearing a tank top today? Letting him see those arms and forcing him to drool over them, what they felt like around him?

 

“Well, what can I say,” he replied, “I live here too. The Lima Bean has my heart and I just can't get it back. Looks like you and I will have to share residency, hm?”

 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “I could get into that.”

 

The line moved and Kurt pushed him slightly aside out of it, really just an excuse to touch his skin.

 

“Um, excuse me,” Sebastian fake-protested.

 

“ _You_ haven’t been waiting for five minutes like the rest of us,” Kurt chastised him. “You think that just because I gave it up to you once, that now you get cutting-in-line privileges? No, sir.”

 

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek, this game with Kurt never ceasing to stimulate him.

 

“What ever do I have to do to gain those kinds of privileges?”

 

“I don’t know, buy me lunch first.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sebastian willed himself back into Kurt’s graces by paying for his coffee order and his cheese danishes. He didn’t have time to eat them since no sooner was their coffee in their hands, they were chasing each other back to Sebastian’s car and making out fiercely with each other in the seats.

 

They drove back to his house for the afternoon, and round two was just as good as the first again; Sebastian let Kurt deep-throat him even more, letting him see and feel the extent of his talent, and at one point they descended the balcony’s staircase, and slipped into the pool. Fucked in the shallow end on the first step, out where anyone could’ve seen them, and that’s what Kurt suddenly liked about it, the exhibition and the sunshine on his skin.

 

That time, Kurt was the one who topped Sebastian, wrapping those long, flexible legs around his torso, the water making him light and easy to bring into his thrusts; Sebastian looked so fucking vulnerable, too, jacking himself off and moaning as Kurt gave it to him.

 

When Sebastian brought Kurt back to the parking lot this time, there were no shifty looks of regret between them. The next three days days in a row they met each other at the shop in the mornings, raced it over to Sebastian’s and spent the afternoons sweating it out, changing positions and place all over the house and out of it.

 

There was no talk of what it meant, no admittance from Sebastian that he didn’t want this to stop, and that meant that it meant something, and no admittance from Kurt that this wasn't just some kind of revenge, that this no longer, and perhaps never had, anything to do with Blaine whatsoever.

 

The sixth day in a row, Kurt had Sebastian’s number, only using it to tell him he was too sore for sex. Sebastian told him to _shut up and show up at the Lima Bean anyway,_ so Kurt did, for what was surprisingly something like a date.

 

When they got there, they stood in line together properly, sat down at a table and kicked each other lightly underneath it, and Kurt was trying not to make it into A Thing, they way everything had always had to be “official” when he was a teenager, with Blaine. They were nineteen, soon to be twenty and labels didn't matter, but still, this all was a foreign concept: the two of them sitting cordially by choice, bantering about Sebastian’s apparently terrible taste in fashion, and Kurt’s apparently terrible taste in music.

 

During the hour, Sebastian decided that he liked Kurt's smile for no ulterior motive, admired it from across the table, his little secret. During the hour, Sebastian thought he saw someone walk into the shop who looked like Blaine Anderson, and he was right. Blaine walked in alone, clearly there to get coffee but also glancing around like he was looking for someone. Kurt’s back was to his ex, and currently he was looking up memes on his phone, so Sebastian stared at Blaine pointedly, for so long that Blaine couldn’t act like he wasn’t.

 

Blaine half waved at Sebastian at first, and sort of smiled, acknowledging him politely until his hand fell and he slowly frowned. Blaine had to know that it was Kurt Sebastian was sitting with, his mouth fell open a bit and his big, hazel eyes were nothing short of broken. But Sebastian wouldn't pity him. Blaine looked conflicted for a moment, started as if he were going to walk towards them, then clearly changed his mind. He changed his mind about everything so much, that he walked out of the building.

 

As the door swung shut behind the past, Sebastian touched a hand to Kurt’s lower back, exhaling in relief and smiling as he guided the other boy forward up in line. When Kurt looked up at him quizzically at the touch, he felt that pang of emotion again; god, it was like Kurt’s eyes bore into him, made him feel like there was nothing to run from, like he could trust him unequivocally.

 

Kurt, meanwhile, was taken aback by the small gesture of Sebastian’s hand on his back, and even moreso at the way Sebastian’s gaze at him seemed so honest and unguarded, the way he looked so normal and calm just like a regular boy.

 

“Sebastian.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Sebastian, knowing he’d been caught having sappy feelings, decided to let this one slip.

 

"You just have beautiful eyes, that’s all.”

 

Kurt opened his mouth to reply to that, but nothing came out. He almost expected Sebastian to take it back or follow it with a playful insult, but he didn't.

 

And Kurt realized, Sebastian really wasn’t so closed off, or mean or conceited after all, was he? That whole bravado was more like just a game he played, perhaps too hard for most people to ever get close to him—but here Kurt was, feeling suspiciously something like close to Sebastian.

 

"Thank you.”

 

“No problem.”

 

On the seventh day, the last day of Kurt's break and the afternoon before his flight back to New York, Kurt and Sebastian stood side by side on the balcony again. They were both dressed, and still hadn't gotten undressed this time. Sebastian hadn't felt like doing sex, and said he’d just wanted company. Kurt was tired from packing and last minute term papers anyway. The two of them just sat around outside, lying down in the grass and resting in the sunlight, skinny dipping in the pool and gently splashing each other, and Sebastian could hate himself for this, he really could, for spending time with Kurt for reasons that had nothing to do with his sexual gain, but one deep look into Kurt's eyes, and he’d know that this was fine.

 

It was fine, more than that, to care about the friend you had sex with; to find yourself slowly falling for him.

 

"When do you go back to Columbia?" Kurt asked, as they stood on the balcony one last time.

 

“Tuesday.”

 

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure you've been missed by many a suitor. Or many a 'fuck buddy,' or whatever they're properly called these days."

 

Sebastian smirked. "After all we've been through, you still think I'm a man whore.”

 

Kurt shrugged. "Well, y'sure have sex like one," he said, trying not to smile.

 

Sebastian shook his head, nudging him in the shoulder. "You like it."

 

Kurt looked over at him, his eyes blissful. "I might.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Sebastian leaned in to kiss Kurt's lips. The kiss was soft and thought-out, Sebastian holding a hand behind Kurt's head and sucking on his lips all slow and careful, like he loved the way they tasted.

 

Kurt inhaled, closed his eyes, and felt relaxed. When Sebastian drew back, Kurt wondered what it all meant, wondered if Sebastian’s eyes getting all doe-y and vulnerable like that meant that this was more than sex for him.

 

"I'm not sure if I'll be back in Westerville," Sebastian said now, gazing down at Kurt's lips. "This summer or, like, ever. As much as it’d be nice to meet you here again, I don’t know if Ohio and I can stand each other longer."

 

Kurt sighed. "Trust me, I wish I didn't have to come back here either. But NYADA kicks us out of the dorms every holiday. Lima is my unfortunate back up."

 

Sebastian stared at him for so long then, Kurt frowned, and would’ve asked what he was thinking if he hadn’t volunteered it.

 

“Maybe you can stay with me, at Columbia.”

 

Kurt felt suddenly breathless at the invitation; at imagining another weekend or more locked away with him, with more of what was becoming the best sex of his life.

 

“Maybe.”

 

"You should go," Sebastian said now. "You'll miss your flight."

 

“Right.”

 

They descended the grand staircase of Sebastian’s parlor, and when they got to the center of the room, they shared one more sweet kiss.

 

"If you ever," Kurt said, feigning indignity, "tell any of your Warbler friends or anyone we both know about the sex you gave me this week..."

 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "What? What are you gonna do to me?"

 

Kurt shook his head. "Anything you want."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Well, I might just shout it from the rooftops next time I'm here then."

 

Kurt chuckled. "Maybe I'll be around to hear it.”

 

Kurt leaned in and kissed Sebastian again.

 

"Until next time?" he said.

 

Sebastian opened the front door, watched him go.

 

"Until next time."


End file.
